


"She wants to kiss a Girl"

by Lirael99



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Rizzles, Smutt, what should have happened after Merch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirael99/pseuds/Lirael99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened after Merch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jane

**Author's Note:**

> For real my first EVER fanfic. I got this idea and I kinda wanna set it to paper. :D please be gentle, slightly smutty but should have some fluff and angst too so I went ahead and added those tags :D Set after “I kissed a girl” and moving on from there, i might use story line i might go completely AU who knows but i hope you'll enjoy the ride ^_^ and of course the obligatory I do NOT own rizzoli or Isles or make any money on any of this at all :)

Chapter 1: Jane

 The days drag, and as this friday day comes to a close, Detective Rizzoli bids good-bye to her work, her friends, her partner and the most important of all Maura. She gets back home and grabs a beer from the fridge, pressing it against her head before uncapping it and taking a drink. She puts her gun and badge in the drawer behind the couch, shedding detective Rizzoli and becoming Jane. Jo friday hops up onto the couch as the lanky brunette flops down on the couch and her thoughts swirl. Jane knows it's no use. She drains the beer and grabs her keys. She heads out to her dirty little secret, she heads to Merch

 

It’s been a month since that undercover mission and Jane is at Merch again. She has been back to Merch four times. Jane takes a long pull of her beer, eyes watching all over the room. She could say it was because she is a detective and needed to keep scanning for danger. But that would be a lie, it was really just to see everything; to take it all in. If the brunette was actually honest with herself, it was to see all she could have if she just let herself admit her feelings.

 

She spots a blonde on the dance floor, Jane watches her dance. The blonde sways and undulates to the music, making Jane's lips dry, she licks them just as she catches the blonde's eyes. The blonde, who has blue eyes, not hazel, winks at Jane and blows her a kiss. Jane blushes to the roots of her hair and turns away. She wonders what it be like to watch Maura dance and have Maura wink at her. “Ugh, shut up” Jane mumbles into her beer talking to own brain. The wheels keep turning. As always it always ends back up to Maura.

 

_“Ladies, may I get you something to drink?”_ Jane remembers it like it happened just yesterday. Suddenly the room shank in on her and her brain shut down. Maura’s rack was right there. Right. In. my. Face. Jane’s face burns as she remembers her slow surface, she almost ruined the whole undercover right then and there. Once those beauties were within her reach. She was suddenly overcome with the desire to press the blonde doctor up against any surface and take her hard and fast. Jane’s breathing hitches against her bottle as the fantasy flashes before her eyes again.

 

_Maura pinned against a wall her hands tangling in the dark locks. Her mouth slightly open, her chest heaving as I mark every inch of her neck. Biting, sucking and soothing it all with my mouth. All the while my hands are moving; holding, teasing her nipples through that amazing outfit. Hearing Maura beg me to touch her. My hands running up her legs, past the skirt and feeling her core, wet and hot. All for me. I tease her running a long finger through her wetness hitting her clit. Maura gasps and moans saying my name in just that way “Jaanne” I can feel my own clit jump at the sound. I need her so bad, I plunge two fingers inside. My Maura is so wet and feels so deliciously tight and hot. I hear her moan so wantonly, for me, because of me, and I feel her thrust against my fingers. I pump as deep and as fast as I can. I hear her getting close. I pull back and reenter her with three fingers, she is so slick I know she can take it. I hear her cry out my name in pleasure and my own wetness floods my underwear, ruining them. I keep up the pace and apply pressure to her clit. Suddenly I feel her body let go with a moan of my name and she comes all over my fingers and hand and it is the most erotic thing I have ever seen and heard.”_

 

And then I remember Frost and Korsak and the dead woman who needs justice and I return to reality in time to answer Maura’s question. I throw in as much of the Jane Rizzoli swagger as possible praying no one noticed my thoughts or my pause.

  

With a hard sigh Jane finishes her beer, slips out of her fantasies and just like the other 3 times she exits Merch alone, disappointing quite a few women there.

 

Back at her apartment Jane leans against the door as she shuts it. A heavy sigh escapes and she flips out her phone. **"Hey Maur hope your night is going good"** Jane texts her best friend.

**"My night is going quite well. There is a fascinating documentary on tonight about ancient poisonings . Would you like to meet up for lunch tomorrow?"** Maura replies using exact grammar and punctuation making Jane chuckle and roll her eyes. 

**"Yeah sure sure :D how about I grab you up at noonish"** Jane texts back smiling at Maura's reaction to slang even though she can't see her.

**"Noonish is not a word, but yes noon is fine. I can't wait. Good night Jane."** Maura sends back. Making Jane chuckle out loud.

 

As Jane changes into her shorts and ratty BPD shirt and lays down to sleep her mind wonders to the honey-blonde doctor. She thinks about Maura's hour long bedtime ritual. Her breath hitches as she imagines the beautiful doctor applying lotion all over herself. Jane growls and punches a pillow. "I can't do that, she is my best friend." Jane chants sadly. With tears threatening to fall Jane rolls over and attempts to sleep while Maura runs through her head.


	2. Maura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's maura up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constantly fixing small errors don't murder me :)

Chapter 2 : Maura    

   Maura sat at home alone watching her documentary. The doctor let loose a heavy sigh, watching stuff on television lost its fun without Jane there to complain, even though Maura was sure Jane loved the documentaries she had chosen. On more then one occasion Jane had quoted something from the show the very next day.

Maura missed Jane and though she knew having her over everyday would "weird" the detective out. Maura wished she could have Jane all the time. The doctor had, had so few real friendships in her life, she worked hard not to ruin this one with a) too much time together and b) too much physical contact.

Jane made it very clear she detested too much emotion and touching. Yet even in that Maura was an exception. Jane had trusted her with her hands a special privilige that was exclusively Maura's, and Jane had on a few occasions let Maura see the normally stoic woman shed actual tears.

 The text messages from Jane perked the honey blonde up more than any thing else had this entire evening. Maura smiled at the phone as she texted Jane back. Maura laughed as she subtlely corrected the detective. She knew Jane was rolling her eyes and laughed when Jane baited her with a clearly made up word.

Having secured Jane for a few hours the next day Maura decided to go to bed. She started with her 100 strokes of hair brushing followed by 2 minutes of teeth brushing, 5 minutes of stretching and meditating and finally the lotion. 

 As time progressed this had become Maura's favorite part of going to bed. Maura took a deep breath and began rubbing in the fragrant moisturizer. All the while imaging Jane's strong, long fingers kneading her skin. It made the reserved doctor's breathing deepen. As she worked the lotion onto her breasts Maura actually moaned, "oh god, Jane! ". Was her quiet yet intense call, even though Maura knew she was imaging things that would never be.

 Just imaging her lanky detective touching her made Maura so wet and heated she had to touch herself. With hurried fingers and breathy moans Maura pleasured herself. All the while remembering Jane's face at Merch. Maura knew she should feel shamed at how much she longed for her best friend to have sex with her, but couldn't seem to muster up any at all. 

 It all returned to that night at Merch. Maura choose to go under cover and she was having a great time doing it. The waitress outfit was so... well, sexy and Maura loved to look sexy. The honey blonde had noticed many glances and plain out stares at her that night. The most important being her Jane. The beautiful detective had tried to shield her. That had made the doctor laugh but also made her feel special, Jane didn't want ANYONE to ogle her, then as she asked a simple question.

 

  _"Ladies, may I get you something to drink?"_   it had seemed so innocent at the time but Maura knew she had under estimated how much the heels would raise her. With in moments Jane was practically in the doctor's cleavage. 

 

She would never tell anyone for fear they would know Maura has guessed but watching Jane that night as she paused face millimeters from Maura's pale skin. Maura would swear she had seen a powerful lust in Jane's eyes. Over very quickly but present all the same. Maura was sure she had seen Jane's pupils widen and her breathing hitch. Both clear signs of arousal.

 

The flash had been so brief and yet to get it had lasted an eternity. Maura knew she was not one to normally wax poetically but when it came to Jane she found herself finally appreciating how limited her normally precise language could be.

 Temporarily satisfied Maura laid down to go to sleep. She was glad Jane was going to have lunch with her, she missed the brunette. Even though the two did lunch every day and Jane had stayed over once, to Maura it still felt like Jane was distancing herself from Maura. Normally Fridays unless Jane had a date belonged to Maura. Normally Jane would be there on Maura's couch snuggled up and complaining about the documentary and slowly falling asleep on the blonde's shoulder.

A terrible thought made Maura's eyes spring open... Maybe Jane was going on dates and not telling Maura. This made the blonde sad and worried. Sad because Jane was supposed to be her best friend and had usually told her about all her dates and worried because Maura hasn't figured out yet how to establish a sexual component in their relationship.

In the doctors opinion it was a matter of "when" not "if" she would kiss Jane. " _That and so much more"_ Maura thought lasciviously. 

 Maura smiled as she drifted off to sleep, she had a plan. Doctor Maura Isles was going to follow Jane next weekend to find out what was going on.

 

 


	3. Jane has a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane has plans...can she stick to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in Chap 1 I don't own nothin. Before born to run...man it is hard to try and timeline this shit you know?

Chap 3: Jane has a Plan

 

Saturday was wonderful. Just hanging with Maura, it felt perfectly natural. We had lunch, talked cases, laughed at old jokes and new jokes. The one day turned into two as we had our normal movie night sleep over, which of course landed me in her bed.

I woke up with an arm across Maura's tight toned stomach. I grudgingly and very carefully removed it. Couldn't have Maura wake up and seeing that. I felt a weight fall off my shoulders. I finally had a plan.

This weekend I would enact The Plan... the plan was easy...well at least it was supposed to be.

Step 1) Go to Merch

Step 2) **Don't** leave alone.

See easy as pie, just 2 steps. I knew it was so much harder but damn it Jane Rizzoli is not a chicken....you know usually. Jane knew it was silly as well as just plain wrong to keep pining after her straight best friend. There were plenty of ladies at Merch who Jane thought she could get. The dancing blonde could be one if she show'd back up this weekend. Who knew maybe just giving into this urge and finding a woman to....to enjoy the evening with would make this whole thing go away.

Jane smiled as she soothed her internal worries with that nice bit of denial. The doctor chose that moment to wake up. 

 

 _ **"Good Morning Jane."**_ the doctor said with a sleepy smile at her favorite detective.

Jane's heart fluttered and her stomach dropped out completely at the adorable blonde. Such simple words turned her- Dectective McBadass - into a hopeless pile of mush.

"Morning sunshine." Jane threw back with only the faintest sarcastic edge to it. Couldn't go ruining her image.

 

As usual Monday came to quickly and they we're thrown back into the foray. It was a simple week, drug deal gone wrong, easily solved and the banger arrested.

Jane and Maura even had time to go on runs to train for the marathon, it was just weeks away but Jane was sure they'd be fine.

 

The days sped by making Jane cringe as Friday approached. Jane flip flopped all week on the Plan... Maybe next week? No, no it needed to be this week. Seeing Maura everyday only cemented her resolve, Jane really needed this release.

 

Jane agreed to hit the Robber with Maura and the boys but she dipped out early at just about 8:30, pleading exhaustion from too much running for the Marathon training. Frankie laughed asking if she needed help with ice. Jane laughed him off and gave Maura a one-armed half hug as she slipped out of the booth to head home.

Once she got home Jane slid the badge and gun into their draw as she headed to her room. A quick change and the tall brunette emerged. Jane felt ready, her nicest (and coincidentally her highest pair) pair of informal heels, a pair of tight black jeans and a deep red, v neck tee that clung to her slim frame, enhancing every dip and curve she had. A toss of her black mane of hair and she grabbed her keys, her leather jacket and was out of her apartment and on her way to actually enacting the PLAN.

 

Merch was loud, crowded and exactly perfect for Jane's Plan. She got her usual and surveyed the crowd, noticing all the looks her way and the smiles along with most.

Not too long after her second beer she went to grab a third but was intercepted by a server. _ **"This one is from the lady at that table over there."**_ she said pointing to a corner near the back.

Jane followed her finger and there was the dancing blonde from the week before, Jane remembering her pretty blue eyes. The blonde raised her glass in recognition and winked at Jane.

Jane lifted the gift beer at her in acknowledgement and while maintaining eye contact took a long pull from the bottle. Even from here Jane saw the expression change on the blonde, becoming almost feral.

Jane winked back as she swaggered toward her chair. She glanced at the blonde several times, she was making her way to the dance floor. The plan was so working. Maybe the blonde would ask her dance?

But when Jane imagined dancing all she could conjure up where highly suggestive visions of Maura grinding against her. Jane shook her head, she really needed to NOT think those things right now.

 

Unfortunately Jane's mind did not listen to her one little bit.

 

 _Maura sways there beckoning me too her on the dance floor. I drain my beer and go to join her. Normally I'd say no, but for her I head like a moth toward light there is no choice to decline. I reach her and she places her arms around my neck and we start to sway together, the music picks up and Maura spins suddenly, she presses her amazing ass into my crotch and I can't help but moan at the sensuality of it. Maura dances so amazing and every movement brushes at my core, flooding my underwear. I grab at her hips and thrust against her, looking for some relief. I flatten my right hand against her stomach as my left sweeps her hair away to the side. I latch on to her pulse point and suck as hard as I can not caring if I leave a mark. Maura slides a hand around to my hair and she grabs a handful pulling me closer as she moans deeply. All her sounds hit me, stroking the fire I feel for her. I release her neck and spin around and press her close to me, my thigh slipping between her legs. I watch as my beautiful,classy doctor groans wantonly and rides my thigh for all to see. The music keeps pumping away and so do I, who knows if we look like we're dancing or not I do not care. Maura keeps up the pretense and slides down my body, who knew the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Boston could "drop it low"?  As Maura slide back up my body she runs her hand up my thigh and cups my core lightly, her hand continues up my body, First past my stomach making my abs twitch, then between my breasts making my breath hitch, up to my throat and finally settling in my hair. Maura threads her hands through my locks and pulls me in for a bruising kiss. I welcome the sharp pain of the hair pulling as it commingles with the pleasure of her soft lips. I plunder her mouth with my tongue, tasting every corner of her mouth. Breathing heavily we pull apart and Maura takes my hand. She leads me to an emergency exit, I take the lead and pull her through. once outside we crash into the wall of the club. I pin her hands above her head with my right while my left, lifts the bottom of her dress up past her thighs. I feel her lacy thong and i know it's ruined. The thin piece of fabric tears easy as I rip it off her body. Maura's breathing hitches and I feel her arousal increase on my hand. I kiss her as I thrust three fingers into her. She cries out but it is only in pleasure. I pump hard and fast. " **Is this what you wanted to happen?"** I growl into her ear as she curls a leg around my thigh urging me deeper into her " **You wanted me to fuck you, just like this, didn't you?" .** Maura's whole body vibrates as her walls clench tightly around my fingers, milking them, she calls out " **Fuck me, Jane**_ **Yes!"** _I bring her down from her orgasm and release her hands. Using skills i didn't know she had Maura flips us so I am now against the wall, and she slips down my body. I hear my zipper and belt buckle being undone as she sinks gracefully to her knees. I twine my fingers in her beautiful honey colored locks urging her toward my core. She pulls down my pants and underwear swiftly, and replaces them with her hot mouth. I groan out at the contact and growl as her tongue slips inside me. She laps up all my arousal like it is the most delicious thing she has ever had, making small mewling sounds of satisfaction. Those sounds reverberate through me making me thrust against her mouth. My beautiful genius smiles up at me with those hazel eyes gone green with lust and she plunges two fingers in as she captures my clit. The sight of this refined, rich, brilliant, demure doctor, on her knees in an alley pleasuring me rips my orgasm through me when her mouth sucks my clit in. It is the most intoxicating thing I have ever felt or seen. And as she brings me down lapping up every bit, I see the love in her eyes."_

 

I am thrown out of my fantasy, my face flushing as if everyone else had seen it too. Only moments had passed by and my breathing calmed quickly. The blue-eyed blonde was heading toward me swiftly. Movement to my right caught my eye. Another blonde was headed my way, but this one I knew.... What the hell is Maura doing here?!


	4. Maura does Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Maura like what she finds out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before I don't own the characters. Thanks for holding on my courses are very difficult this semester and include alot of HW. I promise to make more of an effort to post the chapters and soooooon more smut!

Chapter 4 : Maura does Reconnaissance

 

Maura knew muscles. She could tell you all the small movements of the muscles in anyone's face or body and what each means. It was her way of dealing with her complete failure to understand normal social cues. And all that knowledge, all that hard won observational science went right out the window when it came to Jane Rizzoli. Suddenly nothing meant what it was supposed to. At their second meeting as a detective and the Chief ME, Maura had saw all the classic signs of sexual attractions coming from Jane. So taking her cues from that Maura responded flirtatiously. That was the appropriate response to a welcome suitor and when Maura saw the sexy confidence and intriguing mind that came with a beautiful face and body. Maura would admit she was a VERY welcome suitor.

 

That was however not what Jane wanted too. As time went on Maura concluded that to know Jane she would have to make up a whole new set of rules. When Jane came over and inserted herself into Maura's home and days and rituals, it DID NOT mean she was wanting to be with Maura in a sexual relationship. Maura respected that decision and thought that perhaps it was just what best friends did. Since Jane was her first best friend she had no prior experience to relate this too. The only the only way was comparing Jane to her past sexual partners that she had dated more then 3 times a "boyfriend" or in college her "girlfriend".

They too had this way of taking her time and energy and focus, but Jane was the only one she it gave it to more than willingly.  
While the others she begrudged them taking her away from more important things.

 

Maura hadn't really thought of those as real relationships mostly just a way to engage in intercourse as it was a biological imperative. Only once had she felt the feelings she had now and those were for Ian. What she felt for Jane made what she and Ian had seem like a joke. Like children playing house. With Jane it was all consuming, she just HAD to have Jane in her life. So by that token she respected Jane's seemingly unique set of muscle cues and set up what those meant to Jane in her head.

 

Once the genius Doctor had done that though, she knew Jane's cues better than any body's cues in the whole world. So when Jane who had all week shown signs of increased agitation, stress, and sexual frustration suddenly seemed calm and tension free. Maura knew she had to investigate. She had to know what Jane, HER Jane was doing to relax all that out of her body. Maura was scared to think of so man doing what she had failed to do in her own miss understanding of Jane's bodily and spoken cues. Maura wanted to be the one to finally completely (or as much as anyone could) figure out what made Jane Rizzoli tick.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jane made her not so subtle exit; Maura peeled off from the group too. Saying she was going to do some paperwork. Thankfully she did actually have some paperwork in the car and signing it counted as doing paperwork helping her avoid a vasovagal episode. She saw her Detective go home and was momentarily disappointed, maybe Jane really was tired. Maybe Maura was pushing her too hard on this whole marathon thing. Hope springs eternal though and not 15 minutes later Jane strode out of her apartment looking amazing. Maura imagined she must look quite silly with her jaw slacked at the sight of Jane, but somehow couldn't close her mouth right away. Jane looked dangerous and incredibly sexy.

 

Maura followed her car and was decidedly surprised when it went to Merch. Maura squirmed, she didn't to guess, it wasn't scientific but she felt this might be a huge clue. This might be the reason for all of Jane's tension and stress. Maybe, just maybe Jane was realizing something about herself, something she would never admit. Maura knew it was a bad idea but she had to know. She couldn't keep guessing, she NEEDED more data. Maura had to go inside and see for herself.

With herculean effort she got out of her car and crossed the street into Merch.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The music was loud, the vibrations reverberating up Maura's spine. The lights pulsating with colors, distorting everything in the room. Maura looked around and tried to find Jane.

 

Maura saw Jane and her heart felt like stopped for a moment, even though that was medically impossible. Jane looked so comfortable and at ease, until a waitress handed her a bottle and pointed at someone in the back. Maura saw Jane tip the beer in the direction of the corner and take a long seductive drink, all while looking at someone else. She took a deep breath and followed Jane's eyes to the back corner and saw the blonde there. Saw that woman lick her lips and move with purpose towards Jane. Maura saw RED. Jane was her's and it was time to go and claim her.

 

 

 

 


	5. In which there is much Angst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will Jane and Maura get their act together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt really productive, change in idea no more one view point for a whole chapter that was just for the development. Now we get into the two of them side by side. Still don't own them. Sorry no smut this chapter. I wanted to get out a few details I have this perfectly crafted scene for them in head but I don't want it to feel rushed.

Chapter 5: In which there is much Angst.

 

Jane's jaw dropped dramatically, at any other time it would have been comical.

As the two blondes headed toward her Jane wished the ground would just swallow her whole.

Blue eyes made it first.

_**"Hey, my name's Julie."**_ she says looking Jane over lecherously.

**_"I always see you around, but you never stay for long. Thought I had best move fast if I want to get you to dance with me."_ **

Jane doesn't even have time to reply as the doctor's voice reaches her ears.

 

_**"Jane,"**  _, Maura's voice is a low and soft as she approaches, _**"You know I always get first dance."** _ Maura says as she presses herself against Jane intimately.

Jane's hands quickly find Maura's hips, and she tosses the blonde an apologetic smile. _ **"**_

_**Sorry,"**_ Jane says, _**"My dance card is full."** _ and she pulls Maura to dance.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Maura is glad Jane choose her. Maura knew Jane would always choose her.

But feeling her body and hands on Maura as she chose her was incomparable to anything she had ever felt. 

As Jane led her to out to dance, Maura felt the tension in Jane's arms, saw the questions in her eyes. 

They would need to talk and soon. For now though Maura was content to hold Jane close as they danced together.

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Maura had pulled her close and they swayed together to whatever was playing. In her mind though Jane's thoughts swirled.

_How was Maura here? Why did she interrupt Jane's Plan? Why is holding me like I might run away? What am I doing?_  
It was that last one that had her stop spinning and hold Maura out at arms length.

Even though her heart ached to see Maura look so sad, this was very important and waiting would not help.

She took Maura's hand and headed out of the club.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maura followed Jane out of the club and pointed to her car.

Jane's eyebrows raised questioningly she stayed silent.

Maura took out her keys and headed towards watched Jane get in her  own car.

She'd let Jane lead the way.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ascending the steps to Jane's apartment was harder for both women then it ever had been before.

 

_**"You want some wine?"**_ Jane asked as she snagged a beer from the fridge.

 

_**"Yes, please"**_ came the cold, polite reply from the doctor. Jane sighed cold and polite was never good with Maura.

 

_**"We need to talk Maura."**_ Jane started, _**"Why were you at Merch tonight?"**_

 

**_"I wanted to see what you were doing?"_** came the truth from Maura's lips as she looked down at the floor.

 

_**"You spied on me Maura?"**_ Jane questioned angrily, _**"Why the fuck would you do that?!"**_

 

Maura flinched slightly she knew she had crossed a line, but could only offer up the truth.

_**"I thought you were seeing someone and you hadn't told me about them."**_   It was at least part of the truth if unsatisfying

 

_**"So what if I was Maura my sex like is NONE of your business. It isn't anyone's business but MINE, Damn it."**_ Jane replied without looking at Maura

 

Tears filled Maura's eyes, _**"I know Jane but you're my best friend and I was losing you. I wanted to know what was going on."**_

_**Is this where you have been going on our Fridays?"**_ Maura asked brushing at the tears.

 

Jane saw the tears, heard Maura call it "our Fridays", heard the accusation of being a bad friend and her anger dissipated.

She could never stay made at Maura for long, she loved her.

_**"Well, now you know...I'm sorry I didn't tell you...But come on Maur, I didn't tell anyone. I already get enough grief on the force."** _

Jane sighed _ **"Now I gotta go tell them they were right. I am a big 'ol lesbian cop."**_ she finished sadly.

 

Maura saw a look in Jane's eye. A sad questioning look. _**"Jane, have you had sex with a woman?"**_ she asked bluntly.

 

Jane started coughing before she sputtered, _**"Really Maur...I just took a drink!"**_

 

Maura waited with an eyebrow raised; that wasn't an answer; both her and Jane knew that.

 

Jane looked at the floor, the ceiling, the beer in her hand...anywhere but Maura. **_"Well, no, not yet."_** came the mumbled reply.

 

Just _moments_ before when hearing Jane call herself a lesbian. It made Maura so jealous to think that is what Jane had been doing.

Sleeping with other woman, she had felt cheated on despite the fact that they weren't a couple.

_**"Oh."**_ was all Maura could say as she heard the soft confession.

She was pleased and felt silly at the same time. She wanted to be Jane's first and last.

 

_**" 'Oh' Maura, really. What does that even mean?"** _ Jane asked lost in an emotional spin.

 

_**"Oh is...well it's buying time right now."** _ Maura admitted, she took a deep breath and continued.

**_"Hi, my name is Doctor Maura Dorthea Isles and I am bisexual."_ ** she introduced herself and held out her hand to shake.

 

Jane automatically shook the proffered hand before the whole sentence made it to her brain. As Jane's brain started to process, she smiled.

**_"Hi Doc, Nice to meet you. I am Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli, possible lesbian."_** Jane replied almost laughing as the residual anger and sadness fled.

 

**_"Oh only 'possible lesbian' now, What changed?"_**   Maura Joked.

 

_**"I dunno Maur, I mean...I've never even thought about being with a woman but now it's all I can think about...it's messing with my head....I don't even know what I am anymore... who knows maybe just trying it will get rid of it"**_ Jane sighed

**_"That might be why I was there tonight_ "**, she admitted quietly, _**"to pick up a chick and get this out of my system"**_ she said voice full shame and embarrassment.

 

Maura tilted her head while she studied Jane. Jane felt the eyes on her and looked up to see Maura's expression. Jane started to laugh.

_**"Why are you looking at me like that Maura?"**_ she asked through chuckles.

 

Maura smiled, **_"I am trying to figure out if you really think being a lesbian is something you can get out of your system or if you are using sarcasm."_** she replied honestly.

 

_**"Maura, I don't know right now. I am tired, emotionally and would just like to go to sleep"**_ Jane said stretching and finished with a yawn.

_**"Would you like to stay?"** _ She asked Maura shyly.

 

Maura nodded. This wasn't over maybe tomorrow things would be easier.


	6. Things are easier in the dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane talks about feelings using darkness as her cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still don't own them. Like I said trying to get the important scene JUST right. :D you will be rewarded for your patience.

Chapter 6: Things are easier in the dark.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward night time preparations, Jane and Maura finally made it to bed.

Jane's heart thudded heavily seeing Maura in her BPD shirt and some baggy sweats. Maura looked damn good in Jane's clothes

Now in the dark, it seemed Jane could talk. She faced Maura.

 _ **"Why didn't you tell me you were bisexual?"**_ Jane asked quietly.

 _ **"Jane, you have always seemed so....uncomfortable about anyone even mentioning different sexuality....I didn't want you to run away from me."**_ Maura admitted shakily.

 _ **"I know you hate when people assume you are gay. I thought you might not like that people would assume you and I were together if everyone knew I liked women."** _ she finished with a sigh.

 

Jane took in Maura's words. _**"Have you dated women since I've known you?"**_ she asked, not sure why she was interrogating Maura

 _ **"No....in fact 'dating' would not really fit in either. I have had intercourse with maybe 3 men since I met you."**_ Maura answered honestly.

Maura silently hoped Jane would leave it at that.

 

Jane's question slipped out before she thought of the ramifications, _**"Why not?"**_

Maura's breathe slowed, medical impossibly, Maura thought her heart might have stopped.

 _ **"Because they weren't you."** _ came the soft, almost scared answer from Maura.

 

In that moment Jane's whole world tipped over. With surprising speed and without much thought Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura.

After a shocked squeak, Maura melted into the kiss. It felt like an eternity and not enough time when Jane pulled back.

Maura let her breathing calm before replying _**"Is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me?"** _ she said going for funny but sounding more desperate.

 ** _"Yes, yes it is."_** Jane said before leaning into another kiss.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane was wrong. She had thought that the waiting and the imagined passion of their first meeting would be fast and harsh.

Nothing could have prepared her for the reality of being with Maura. Jane did something no one else ever had; she made love with Maura, not just sex.

Jane had initiated it, slowly, almost hesitant, with only Maura's gasps and whimpers to encourage her.

Jane slowly undressed Maura, taking her time to love every freckle, dip and curve the doctor had.

Once Jane removed Maura's bra, she stared in awe at Maura's breasts. Maura had once said they were perfect in size and form; Jane agreed wholeheartedly staring at them.

The looked amazing in the moonlight, pale and supple. Jane covered one with her hand and played with the nipple between her fingers.

As Jane lowered her head to Maura's breast and softly made circles with tongue around one of Maura's taut nipples; she heard Maura whimper her name ** _"Jaaane."_**

It was beautiful, she sucked and nibbled on one breast and then the other. She loved the sensual noises falling from Maura.

Jane slowly worked Maura's sweat pants and underwear down, kissing her way down Maura's body, trailing her fingertips down her sides.

Making it to Maura's core she looked up. Maura stared back down at her, love pouring from her eyes.

Jane maintained this intimate contact as she lowered her head and licked a clean swiped through Maura's slit.

Maura's head rolled back in pleasure as her hips buck forward begging Jane for more.

 _ **"Please Jane, Please"**_ was the litany off Maura's lips.

Jane couldn't say no to that. She lowered back to Maura's core seeing the abundant arousal there.

she licked Maura cleaned and reveled in the taste, the scent ,and how good she making Maura feel good.

Jane stiffened her tongue entering Maura and was rewarded with loud _**"Oh my god YES!"**_

Several more time she entered Maura till she heard Maura plead _ **"God, Jane more please! I need you inside of me."**_

She captured Maura's clit and sucked as she used two fingers to enter Maura.

she hummed in delight as she felt Maura's slick warm heat envelop her fingers. 

Jane felt Maura's walls completely try to slam shut as she heard Maura scream her name **_"JANE!"_**

She kept pumping as much as she could with Maura tightening deliciously around her finger and sucked hoping to draw out more pleasure.

Another orgasm hit Maura and then a third thanks to Jane's ministrations 

When Maura finally seemed to still Jane eased her fingers out and lapped up all of Maura's juices avoiding her over sensitive clit.

 

Jane returned to Maura's side to hold her and was met with a kiss. Jane felt Maura shuddering, and realized Maura was crying.

 _ **"Oh honey, don't cry...Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?"** _ Jane asked terrified she'd ruined it.

Maura kissed her again and through tears said ** _" No, my beautiful Jane, you didn't hurt me or do anything wrong._**

**_That was amazing... I have never been one to have multiple orgasms....or to cry. I don't know... I just felt so loved and then I started crying._ **

**_I have never had this amazing emotional release during sex...It might be because it's not just sex with you...We..We made love"_** she finished as more tears pooled in her eyes.

Jane smiled leaning in for another kiss. ** _"Yes Maura it was more....I love you."_** Jane stated looking at Maura so she would know she meant it.

Maura beamed back, that smile that was always meant for Jane _**" I love you too...Now it's my turn to show you"** _ she finished lasciviously.

 


	7. Making love 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura the genius is stumped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own ANYTHING :p

Chapter 7 Making Love 101

 

 

Maura looks down at Jane, her VERY recent best friend turned lover. Now having the upper hand, the dominant position she has a small internal panic. Maura is a genius, she finds no reason to be modest as she fits the technical definition, to deny it would be a lie and urticaria is very uncomfortable. But for once Maura is stumped.

She knows all there is to now about the human body for bad or for good. She could tell you the fastest, slowest, most painful and least painful way to kill a person or any combination of the 4. She knows every erogenous point on the male and female body and knows she can find any other Jane has specifically.She knows she excellent at having sex. She's a genius and a doctor. She has had plenty of partners and practice but she has never EVER "made love" and up until this point has not known that yes there is a difference.

What Jane just did made the difference abundantly clear. There is no manual for that, there is no "Making Love 101". How can she do it if there is no way to learn it she wonders to herself.

 With her body still humming with the intense loving passion Jane gave her, the tear tracks drying salty on her face as she shed tears at the beauty of Jane's love for her, Maura is lost at how to proceed. Jane looks up and sees the fear in Maura's eyes, she smiles slightly. The look Maura has on her face is one of "I haven't studied for this test" terror.   ** _"Don't over think this_ _honey_ ,**" Jane says softly stroking Maura's arm, _ **"You're not being graded, just do what you feel is right."**  _

Maura smiles of course Jane would know just what to say. Suddenly all her fear is dissipating.

This doesn't have to be letter perfect sex no matter what this will be just right, it will be perfect love making.

Maura takes her time stripping Jane as Jane did for her. Each piece of lost clothing a new and beautiful revelation.

Maura takes her time kissing each and every little scar on Jane's body.

The scars on Jane's hands from Hoyt, the slash on her hip from chasing a suspect, any little one she can find.

She knows the stories on Jane's body and loves every piece that makes up her Jane.

Jane is squirming, panting and whispering encouragement as Maura moves from place to place.

Jane can feel the love Maura is putting into every action and it awes her.

Maura looks down at Jane, her detective is flush with arousal, Maura thinks she looks perfect like this.

She leans down and takes the one of Jane's nipples in to her mouth, humming with pleasure at the taste of Jane's skin, the smooth texture of her breast and the hard point of her nipple.

Jane arches up into her _ **"OH** **yes!"**_   Jane calls out loudly.

Maura leaves love bites across Jane's collar bone and moves to the other breast.

Jane is swearing occasionally, and this spurs Maura on.

Maura begins to descend down Jane's chest kissing a long trail to Jane's core.

She maintains eye contact with Jane as she places her hands on her thighs and opens her legs.

Maura can see Jane's hesitation, a war between modesty and arousal.

Arousal wins, and Maura get her first look at Jane's beautiful core. Slick with need and flushed red.

Maura is sure, even with no evidence that Jane's vagina is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

 

Without further thought Maura dives in licking Jane's core like a starving woman.

Jane bucks at the first contact and Maura has to use one arm to hold her hips on the bed.

Maura laps up her juices humming in delight triggering even more arousal to fall.

Maura easily slips two fingers in to Jane's tight opening. and hears Jane moan in pleasure _**"OH yes, Mauuura!"**_

Hearing that drives Maura further she circles Jane's clit with her tongue adding pressure before sucking it in fully.

All the while pumping into Jane's amazing warm wet core.

Feeling Jane's walls begin to tighten the hold on her fingers Maura speeds her thrusts and curls her fingers up finding Jane's g spot on every thrust.

It doesn't take long for Jane to cry out in orgasm. 

Maura takes her cue from Jane and keeps going triggering a second orgasm to come crashing down on Jane before the first had fully finished

She eases her thrusts and licks till Jane starts to come down from her second orgasm.

Maura slides back up to Jane and pulls her in for a long deep passionate kiss.

Jane holds Maura around the waist _**" Maur, you get a A+ for that."**_ she says playfully with a huge smile on her face.

Maura smiles back, ** _"I love you too_ , _Jane_ "** she says as the both close their eyes letting sleep claim them both.

 

 


	8. Light after the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning After.

Chapter 8 : Light after Darkness

 

As sunlight streamed into Jane's room Maura awoke to a brand new sight.

Now it wasn't new for Maura to wake up in Jane's bed, with Jane in it or even to be wrapped around Jane. What was new was for them both to be naked and the love bites covering Jane's neck and chest. Maura felt her smile start to grow as a foreign feeling invaded her body. She wanted to smile, laugh, cry, hug Jane tight and never let go. Maura sighed contentedly realizing this is what it felt like to be in love.

Her sigh disturbed a sleepy detective. _**"Maur...too early....sleep more baby..."**_ she mumbled at Maura while pulling her even closer.The pet name made Maura start and pull slightly back. _ **"Whoa baby ...come back here...you're warm."**_ Jane complained sleepily.

Maura felt her eyes fill with happy tears and she tried to stifle a sob. Hearing Maura cry jolted Jane from her dozing. She sat up holding Maura close.

"Hey sweetie, don't cry." Jane pleaded as she rocked gently stroking Maura's hair.

_**"No.. Jane, these are happy tears. I am just so very happy."**_ Maura said with a slight laugh through gentle sobs.

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head before leaning down to kiss Maura's lips as she wiped the tears off of Maura's cheeks. Apparently that was exactly what Maura needed. She pounced, literally pushing Jane back against the bed as she deepened the kiss Jane had started.

_**"Oh god, Maur. That feels amazing."**_   Jane moaned aloud as Maura kissed and bit her way down Jane's neck.

"Oh Fuck!" Jane breathed out. Maura abruptly stopped and sat up.

_**"Jane, Language!"**_ she admonished the detective. From her position under Maura, Jane stared at her.

**_"Really, baby, at a time like this?"_** Jane pouted but was smiling widely, glad that even now she was still Jane and Maura was still very much Her Maura.

Jane reached up and smoothed a thumb across Maura's cheek, _ **"You okay baby?"**_ she questioned softly. _ **  
**_

Maura smiled wide. _**"Yes, Jane...I think I was just over thinking everything...us."**_ Maura tried to explain.

_**"Okay...baby? Please explain a bit, I don't wanna jump to any kind of wrong conclusion...are you okay with an 'us' ?"** _ Jane asked calmly though her insides rolled with nervousness.

**"Jane, I am more than okay with an us. I just thought maybe...you wouldn't want to... that maybe you would want this to be a one time thing...or maybe that you wouldn't want others to know."** Maura stumbled over her explanation, her thoughts stumbling over one another in her haste to assure Jane she wanted this.

_**"Maura Dorthea Isles! Did you just make a guess?!"**_ Jane asked her eyebrows shooting into her hairline.

"NO!.....I just thought... last night you really didn't like the idea of them being right about your sexuality." Maura tried to explain softly, hoping to not upset Jane.

_**"Sweetie, I know that last night I seemed totally against the idea of being that stereotypical, butch, lesbian, cop.... But I love you and hell after last night I know they were right. Headline 'Jane Rizzoli is a lesbian'. If instead of fighting against it so bad maybe we could have had this sooner."**_ Jane began. _**"I can tell you now Maura that I have NEVER felt with anyone what I felt with you last night. I wish I had been less worried about others thought about me. I mean god dammit I am old enough to live my life exactly as I want to."**_ Jane paused and kissed Maura deeply. **_"I want to shout from the rooftops that I have you now. In fact, I better take our an ad in the paper to make sure people stop hitting on you, cause I would hate too have to shoot them."_ **

Maura laughed at that comment and kissed Jane sweetly. _ **"Thank you...honey... I'm glad to hear that. Please don't shoot anyone it would be take a lot of work to cover that up."** _ Maura said with a chuckle.

Jane smiled while rolling her eyes at Maura _**"Sure baby, anything you say."**_ she said with a twinkle in her eye flipping them over pinning Maura's arms above her head. ** _"Now"_** Jane punctuated with a kiss, "that we have all that settled. I am very hungry." Jane finished her eyes growing dark with love and lust. _**  
**_

Maura moaned as Jane pinned her down and bit harshly on Maura's pulse point leaving a very prominent hickey. _**"Oh fuck, Jane"**_ Maura moaned.

Jane leaned back at the swear and growled _**"Damn that was hot baby."**_ Jane purred as she worked her way down Maura's body kissing and biting. Jane reluctantly let Maura's hands go as she lifted Maura's legs over her shoulders. Jane felt her girlfriend tangle her fingers in her hair as she pushed her tongue into Maura's core as far as she could. 

**_"Oh, Jane!"_** came a strangled moan from Maura, followed by the most intoxicating begging, mewling sounds. **_"Please sweetie!"_** Maura gasped unsure what she was even begging for.

Jane brought two fingers up to replace her tongue and drove them deep into Maura's hot wet core while she sucked hard on her clit. She felt the blonde's walls clench down hard on her pumping fingers and heard Maura scream her name. Jane pumped slower easing Maura down from her orgasm and licked up the abundant arousal while avoiding Maura's over sensitive clit. 

As Jane ascended back up the doctor's body she smiled wide. Maura seemed completely wrecked, knowing that she had done that made Jane feel quite smug and accomplished.

As Maura descended from her post orgasmic high she saw a self satisfied smirk on her girlfriend's face. _**"Alright I see that look Jane. Yes, you are very skilled my dearest. Now before breakfast join me in the shower so I can show you my skills."**_ Maura said as she sashayed to the bathroom, a slack jawed Jane quick to follow.

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking it out I know that the idea of the 8th chapter was probably driving yall crazy, lets wrap this bad boy up :D some happy fluffiness :D


End file.
